Automobiles are typically secured using locks on the doors which require a key to gain access to the cabin of the automobile. Locks are also used on the ignition to make it more difficult for an unauthorized user to start the automobile. Although these mechanisms may provide some degree of security, they are easily bypassed. For this reason, automobiles are often broken into and/or stolen.